Mine to kiss
by wilsonstories
Summary: Never done story about this before, so here it goes. Thanks to everyone reading, supporting and commenting, it means the world to me! Characters belong to DOOL.
1. Chapter 1

**(...) Will's POV (...)**

I could really do with a good cup of coffee now. For a second I consider going down to the coffee house, but almost immediately I push away that thought. I don't even realise that I am shaking my head, as though I have to convince myself once and for all that going to the coffee house is no longer part of my days. I shuffle a bit to get more comfortable on this park bench while I let my mind wonder. I have never seen him so mad at me. Or perhaps it was more the hurt than the anger that got to me. The silent pain in his eyes, pain I put there. His eyes almost black from the emotions he tried to keep inside. His Kiriakis nature suddenly came through, and I never thought I would be at the receiving end of it. His lips were pursed together in a thin line, he almost spit out the words as his hands made short quick movements. His eyes were deep dark pools of hurt, pain and anger, and his voice was filled with emotion when he told me to leave and never ever come back. I tried to talk to him, to explain everything, but he didn't let me. And eventually, when I realised he was about to completely lose it, I decided to leave. Very vividly I remember opening the door of the coffee house, turning around one last time, hoping he would let me come back. But when I saw his face I knew that was it and I walked out, closing the door behind me. I slept at my mum's place that night, and about a week later I received a text message from him:

'I will be working all day tomorrow, could you pick up your things?'

And so I did. I walked into his apartment, the apartment that became ours while we grew closer and closer. I packed my stuff while trying to blink away the tears, and refusing to let myself touch or smell any of his clothes or things. My mum lets me stay at her place without asking any questions, but I can see how worried she is about me. Sometimes she just looks at me, concern in her eyes and wordlessly asking me to tell her what is bothering me. But I just give her a hint of a fake smile and leave the room, trying to shield myself from any actual questions.

"Hi Will..."

A familiar voice gets me out of my thoughts and memories.

"Hi Chad... you OK?"

"Yeah..."

He sits down next to me on the park bench and bites his bottom lip as though he is unsure what to do next. And I don't know what to say either, so we just sit there for a moment. Then he opens the conversation with an unfinished question:

"I uhm, I understand you and Sonny...?"

"Yeah..."

I have to clear my throat, and I swallow a few times before taking a deep breath. He just nods and without looking at me he says:

"For what it's worth... I am sorry..."

"Yeah... me too."

"If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, just let me know..."

"Thanks... I really appreciate that."

When he walks away I fight the urge to ask him how Sonny is doing. I am sure Sonny spoke to him about us, so Chad would be the person to ask how Sonny is. But I decide not to, and watch my tall friend walk away.

"Hi beautiful..."

I turn around and see my sweet grandmother next to me. I stand up and hug her close, suddenly realising how much I want to talk to her about all this.

"You OK?"

I shake my head and she sits down next to me, just like Chad did minutes ago.

"You want to talk about it...?"

"Yeah..."

I whisper and I don't know how to speak when I am moments away from crying like a baby.

"It's OK honey... take your time..."

So we just sit here, looking at people walking their dogs in front of us. Finally I know how to start:

"I messed up grandma..."

"You did?"

"Hmmm."

She just waits and once again I am impressed with how she can just listen, without judgement. I can just talk and be me, and she will love me no matter what.

"There was this guy in school... you know... and he liked me.."

"Go on honey..."

"And perhaps I should have kept my distance, but we were placed in the same group to do an assignment. So we worked together for over a month, and he was always giving these signals... you know..."

She nodded while listening to my confession.

"And then one day he just pushed me against the wall and kissed me. And I was shocked and for a moment I was unable to move... and that moment Jason came in. And when he said something I finally got over my shock and I pushed Marc away from me. But Jason left immediately, and as he is one of Sonny's close friends he told Sonny what he saw... and he probably saw Marc and me kissing... but it wasn't... Marc was kissing me and I was just frozen, I guess..."

"Why were you frozen honey..."

"I don't know... because it was all wrong... his kiss was... I don't know... hard and I just didn't like it at all. I didn't want him to kiss me... never ever..."

I look at my grandmother and she smiles softly.

"So what did Sonny say... did you explain to him what happened?"

I shake my head and sigh deeply before I continue my story:

"When I went to the coffee house afterwards Jason already told him. I came in after closing time and he was furious. He didn't even let me explain, he just told me to get out. And he looked so angry, and so hurt... there was just nothing I could say to make him listen, so I left."

"I'm sorry honey..."

"I don't know what to do grandma... Sonny... Sonny is... I need him... I love him... what should I do?"

**(...) Sonny's POV (...)**

"Hi Sonny."

"Hi Chad... ready to take over...?"

"Yep... just hand me the apron and you are free to go."

I just nod and take off my apron.

"Sonny... sit down for a second..."

"Why..."

I try to avoid his eyes, because the tone in his voice tells which subject he is about to bring up. But he doesn't let me get off easy and I sit down on one of the bar stools. He leans over the counter and looks at me.

"Sonny, I just saw Will..."

I don't say anything, still unwilling to be in this conversation. But he doesn't seem to care about that and he just goes on:

"He looks miserable... and you don't seem much better..."

He sort of waits for me to reply but I am just silent, staring at the coffee machine without really seeing it.

"Sonny, whatever happened, I am sure you can get over it... you two are... I don't know... you're right together."

I sigh and shake my head while raising my eyebrows, finally contributing to this conversation:

"That's what I thought Chad... but I don't want a boyfriend who thinks that it is OK to kiss another guy..."

"Did you ask him about it? Did he tell you what happened?"

"He didn't have to, Jason told me everything..."

Chad frowns his eyebrows and I look at him in frustration:

"What... just say it..."

"Jason tells you something and that is enough for you to just break up with Will? I mean... I have known Will for a long time and he is not the kind of guy that just kisses guys..."

"That's my point..."

I can't hide the fact that I am tearing up, but I don't care:

"That is my point exactly. He doesn't just kiss guys for no reason... so when he kissed Marc, there must be a reason..."

For a moment Chad seems slightly defeated, his argument has turned against him and he realises it. But then he takes a deep breath and says:

"Look Sonny... I think you just have to talk to Will, let him explain... All I know is that he is crazy about you... he loves you Sonny... you were and you are his world... I just think you should talk to him."

After that he turns around to help some costumers and I walk to our office to get my things. While I walk through the coffee house I walk passed the table where we had our first date, which wasn't really a date because I had to work. I love that memory, and suddenly I realise how much I miss him and how incomplete I am without him. While I grab my bag I blink a few times to get rid of my watery eyes. Suddenly Chad is behind me:

"Sonny... I am sorry, it is none of my business... I am sorry if I overstepped or anything..."

"No Chad... it's OK...It's just... what should I do?"

**(...) Will's POV (...)**

Ping. Off course I forgot to turn of the sound of my phone so now everyone in this class room is aware that I just received a message. The professor seems slightly annoyed and I smile apologetically, while I quickly turn of the sound. Fifteen minutes later the lecture is over and after I said goodbye to my class mates I open the text message:

'Can we talk?'

My heart skips a beat and I don't know what to think. Sonny wants to talk. I could cry from the relieve that rushes through me and the nerves that suddenly tighten my throat. My hands are shaking when I text him back:

'Of course, when?'

He must have been waiting for my answer because I receive a text back immediately:

'Tonight 7pm, restaurant the Swans.'

'OK, I'll be there.'

I cannot believe it. I thought he would never speak to me again and now I am going to see him in less than three hours. Suddenly I am freaking out as I realise how important tonight is going to be for me... for us. I rush home and stand in front of my closet for a long time, unable to decide what to wear. I am glad he decided to go to that restaurant, as I could not have dealt with being in his apartment or at the coffee house as those are filled with memories of us. I am glad to meet on neutral territory, but I do want to look my absolute best. I finally decide on a green shirt, knowing he likes it when I wear it. One look at the clock tells me I should be going if I want to be on time, so I grab my keys and head to the door. Suddenly I hear my mum:

"I have a feeling you have something important tonight... good luck sweety..."

This time I give her a real smile instead of a fake one and I nod:

"Thanks mum."

When I park outside the restaurant I see Sonny's car nearby, telling me he is waiting for me inside. I fold my hands into fists, trying to stop them from trembling. After a few deep breath, in an attempt to slow down my heart beat, I get out of the car and go inside. A waiter comes my way and asks:

"How can I help you..."

"Uhm... I think my euhm date... company is already here..."

Is he my date? Is this a date? Before I can actually think about this I am standing in front of him while the waiter gestures me to sit down. He takes out drink orders and then we are together. Whenever we were together before it was comfortable and nice, but tonight, for the first time, it is slightly tense and neither of us knows how to break it. He finally says softly, without looking at me:

"Thanks for coming..."

I just nod, unable to say anything, touched by the difference in his tone since the last time he spoke to me. The waiter comes back with our drinks and asks if he can take the rest of our order. We both shake our heads and he suggests to come back in ten minutes. I stare at the menu, but I don't read anything. And even though Sonny's eyes are transfixed on his menu, I am pretty sure he doesn't see anything either. We're quiet, and when the waiter comes back I just give him a number from the list, hoping it will be good. We hand him back the menu's, and then there is nothing left to do but talk. When my eyes meet his he looks away quickly, but not before I have seen the hurt that is still there.

"Sonny...I..."

I can't finish my sentence as he shoots his question my way:

"Why Will... Why did you kiss him..."

I shake my head and see the irritation on his face:

"Don't deny it... we both know you kissed Marc, let's face reality here..."

"You're wrong..."

I whisper the words, afraid he might just walk out on me. He doesn't though, but his eyes are hooded in a way I have never seen before.

"OK Will, you have one chance to explain..."

I nod and think quickly about how to start. I look at his hands while I take a deep breath and start telling him my side of this story:

"I knew he liked me... but I already told him I had a boyfriend and I was not interested. But we had to do this assignment together and that day he suddenly grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me and I just... I don't know... I couldn't move. I was overwhelmed and believe me... not in a good way Sonny... I was shocked... And then Jason walked in and that brought me back to my senses and I pushed Marc away..."

I am still looking at his hands, suddenly realising that he has very nice hands, while a shiver runs down my spine as I remember how they touched me. We are quiet again and I take a sip of my coke to get rid of my dry throat. He sighs deeply and asks:

"What was it like...?"

"What?"

"What was it like when he kissed you... did you like it?"

"NO... no Sonny, I did not like it... at all..."

I look straight into his brown eyes and I see he believes me. He nods and looks away when he speaks softly:

"I want to be the only one to kiss you..."

The thud of my heart hits me, and I wait until he turns his head and meets my eyes with his:

"What?"

I need to hear that again, I need to make sure it is not just my imagination fed by my hopes that makes me hear things he is not saying. He shrugs his shoulders as though he is almost apologising:

"You are mine to kiss... nobody else's."

"Sonny..."

The waiter could not have worse timing, as he walks in with two plates. While he places it in front of us we both go bright red. The waiter smiles widely when he says:

"Enjoy your meal."

I bite my bottom lip trying not to laugh, while I look from my plate to Sonny's and back again. When we look at each other we start laughing. And although it is funny, we also laugh because we know we will be alright.

"Wow Will, these two weeks apart have made you a sophisticated man..."

"And I always thought you were the most mature one of the both of us Sonny?"

He smiles and pushes his plate to the middle of the table and smiles softly:

"You want some of mine?"

I push my plate full of snales away from me and lean over to grab some French fries from his plate which is filled with the restaurants version of a happy meal for young visitors. When I go in for some more fries my hand touches his slightly and instead of grabbing fries his hand takes a hold of mine. I take a deep breath while looking at our intertwined hands at the side of the table, and then I look up to ask the question:

"Sonny... are we... are we OK? I mean, you were very mad, and I understand why, but... I mean... what does this all mean."

I use my head to point towards our hands and his plate that is standing between us so we can share a meal. He squeezes my hand and his brown eyes are all sorts of sweet when he says:

"I'm sorry... I should have asked you what happened before pointing you to the door..."

I can't help but smile, telling him he doesn't need to apologize.

"One thing though..."

Right now I could promise him anything. I would move a mountain if I had to.

"Stay away from Marc... far away from him..."

"Of course..."

"One more thing..."

"Anything Sonny..."

"Make sure that I am far away from Marc too, because I might kill him if I see him."

I just want to kiss him now. Feel his soft beautiful lips on mine, letting my tongue touch his in the most intimate way, feel his breath in my mouth. But the stupid table is in my way. A table full with a happy meal, snales and almost untouched drinks. While I try to think about how to do this he says:

"I really want to kiss you..."

I look at him and smile:

"Me too..."

Before I know it he pulls me from my chair and drags me to the counter, where he pays the bill. The waiter just smiles and before we walk out he says:

"Good luck guys..."

And then we are outside on the parking lot and it is already dark. We suddenly realise we came with separate cars and for a moment we are not sure what to do. Then I feel his lips brushing my cheek and he suggests:

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes at my place?"

I nod and we both let go to get into our cars. I drive behind Sonny to his apartment, knowing that I have all night to kiss him all I want, letting his sweet lips take away the horrible memory of Marc's lips on mine.

**(...) Sonny's POV (...)**

He is almost asleep with his head on my chest, curled up against my side. I smile when I remember how we rushed into the apartment, and how we finally kissed when I closed the door behind me. All the emotions came out and we made love mixing sweet tenderness with sheer want and need. I can't remember making love to him with such passion, with such an irresistible need to make him mine. And the way he responded to me showed me how much he is mine. Now I can't understand why I blindly believed what Jason told me, and how I told the most important person in my life just to leave. He sighs against my chest and I hug him close, making sure the duvet is covering us completely to keep us warm and cosy.

"Sonny?"

His voice is sleepy, and I feel butterflies in my stomach of the way we are right now. How he is warm, relaxed and satisfied in my arms, letting me hold him while he is almost sleeping.

"Yeah..."

"I love you... I love you so much."

His whispered confession is almost too much for me. I plant a kiss in his hair and stroke his arm that is hugging my stomach.

"I love you too baby..."

"I just... these past weeks have told me that I can't be without you anymore Son... I don't know how to do that anymore..."

"Me either..."

It is all I can say because I am choked up. Normally I am the one with the words, but this time he nails it. And I just listen while he continues:

"Being with you... like this... it is just... everything. I just want us to be forever Sonny..."

Suddenly he lifts his head from my chest to look me in my eyes. I cannot hide the tears that found their way down my cheeks and I smile shyly:

"Sorry... thank you for saying that Will..."

His hand reaches up and he lays it firmly against my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away some of the wetness on my skin. I shiver at this sweet touch and bite my lip to keep myself together. He shakes his head and smiles while he leans forward so his face is only inches away from mine.

"Don't cry... I never meant to hurt you baby..."

"I know..."

Then his lips are on mine and his kiss is firm, deep and full of promise and love. When he lets go he finds his previous position again, but his hand stays on my face, and his thumb continues to softly rub my cheek. I hold him close and stroke his hair absentmindedly. He hums his content and I can't help but smile at the way he purrs like a cat.

"Will..."

"Yeah..."

"Just so you know... I want us to be forever too.."

I feel his lips curve into a big smile against my skin. He kisses my chest and sighs:

"Goodnight baby."

I look down on him, knowing that I will not sleep for several hours, just so I can enjoy the feeling of him in my arms, the sounds of his breathing, and his heartbeat against my chest. Nonetheless I whisper softly:

"Sweet dreams sweety..."


	2. Chapter 2

**For monett who requested another chapter... hope you all like it. I'm afraid angst is not something that comes as easily to me as happy scenes. Sorry! Thanks again to all of you... your support and sweet words are still amazing to me!**

**(...) Will's POV (...)**

With my heart light and happy I am on my way to the coffee house. Whereas recently I thought that I could never do that again, now I am happy that it is once again a very big part of my life. I smile when I think about our little routine that has become so familiar and so easy to us. The moment I walk into the coffee house Sonny will notice I am there. No matter what he is doing he will turn towards the door, smiling his million watt smile just for me. I will smile back and walk to the little round table next to the counter. And as soon as he is free he will walk towards me and lean over the table to kiss me softly. Then he will get me my black coffee and I will start studying. Every now and then we will look at each other, just to smile or simply to stare. And once in a while he will fill up my coffee cup, or he will bring me a cake or something. And sometimes he will just come over so he can kiss me or touch me just because he wants to. Thinking about it makes me walk faster and faster and soon I arrive at the coffee house. And everything goes exactly as I knew it would. I love the companionship, the way we do this as though it is in our DNA, the way it seems to be exactly right. And when it is finally time to close, and we are together, I stand up from my little table. I walk towards him, while he has his back turned towards me as he is counting the money in the money draw. From behind I wrap my arms around his waist, and I softly kiss his neck. He leans back immediately, turning his head slightly to give me more room.

"Hi sexy..."

He doesn't even answer me, he just sighs and reaches up so he can pull my head closer to his neck. I suck softly on his skin, feeling like a hero when I see how he reacts to my touch. Finally I let go and he turns around to face me:

"I'm almost finished honey... why don't you get some food-to-go from the Chinese, and I finish up here."

"OK, sounds like a plan."

I grab my books and push them in my backpack. I lean over the counter to softly kiss his cheek and then I am out the door. At the Chinese I make sure to order all Sonny's favourites and when I walk back to the coffee house to see whether he is good to go, he meets me half way:

"Let's go home."

I can't help but smile like an idiot when he says that. Not long ago I thought I would never feel at home anywhere anymore. But after our fight, our break-up, and our amazing make-up, I feel like I have it all. I sigh and follow him towards his car saying softly:

"Yeah, let's go home..."

**(...) Sonny's POV (...)**

When I hear Will's whisper I feel all warm inside. I can hear the emotions in his voice and it tells me that he is just as happy with our home as I am. But before I can open the car door I sense Will's sudden change of mood. When I look at him standing at the other side of the car I see how he seems frozen, his eyes wide from distress. I follow his stare and see a tall dark haired guy standing about eight meters away from us. I look back at my boyfriend, slightly worried by what is going on:

"Will... what..."

He clears his throat and looks at me, slightly insecure:

"Let's go Sonny..."

I frown and look back at the tall guy, who just seems to have noticed us.

"Hi Will..."

I look at Will, and see how all the colour in his face disappears when he almost whispers:

"Hi... Marc..."

When he says his name his eyes nervously shift to me, and then back to Marc. He speaks slightly louder when he says to me:

"Son... let's go..."

But all I hear is _Marc_, and I realise I am looking at the guy who almost destroyed my happiness. I am looking at the guy who decided to kiss my guy, and I feel the heat under my skin as I drop my arms beside my body.

"You're Marc..."

I don't even recognise my own voice. It is cold, dark, and for split second I realise that I do have Kiriakis genes. Will's voice seems far away when he says:

"Son... just get in the car... Sonny..."

Instead of focusing on Will's voice I just stare daggers at the tall guy in front of me, whom I hate with everything I am. My muscles are strained, my lips are pursed together and I know there is no way back. I step towards him slowly, never letting my intense gaze move away from his now frightened eyes.

"I want to talk to you..."

I am a few feet away from him and I feel how my fingers fold into fists. He steps backwards slowly and finally he says unsteadily:

"I think I better go..."

But I follow him and soon he is backed up against a car and I am still in front of him.

"You are not going anywhere until I talked to you..."

"OK..."

I feel a hand on the small of my back and Will's voice is close to my ear:

"Sonny, calm down... remember what you said to me... you wanted me to keep you away from him... common Sonny... come home with me..."

I shake my head and take a deep breath:

"I'm sorry... I have to do this Will..."

I suddenly take a step forwards and grab the guy's shirt, pushing him roughly against the car behind him. My voice is a dangerous whisper as I bite the words into his face:

"Don't you ever... touch Will again..."

He nods while his eyes radiate fear as he is slightly trembling. I am not finished yet and I continue:

"He is mine... do I make myself clear?"

He nods again and I decide to say one more thing:

"Lucky for you Will is here too, otherwise I would have killed you."

I push him away from me and let go of his shirt. I turn around and walk straight to my car, open the door and sit down behind the steering wheel. Will slides in the car seat next to me and I start the engine. We drive away in awkward silence and don't say a word during our drive home. When we walk into our apartment I mumble:

"I'm gonna take a shower..."

I let the warm water wash over me and slowly relax my muscles. I breath in as deep as I can to slow down my heart beat and I shake my head while I whisper to myself:

"Calm down Sonny... Will is yours... just calm down..."

**(...) Will's POV (...)**

While I hear the water in the shower, I just stand against the kitchen counter trying to understand what just happened. I have never seen Sonny like that. I thought he went Kiriakis on me the night he found out Marc kissed me and he told me to leave, but that was so different from what I saw today. With me he was angry, but even more so, he was hurt. Today he was downright furious, and to be truly honest I am more than intimidated. Today I saw that Sonny is definitely a Kiriakis, and perhaps I should be scared. But for some reason I feel safer than I have ever been. My boyfriend fought for me today, and I know he will do it again if he had to. He will not hesitate if he has to dig into his darker side to protect me... to protect us. I hear that the water is turned off and wait for him to show up in the doorway. A few moments later he does. He didn't dry himself off yet, and drops of water fall from his hair and his shoulders onto his chest. A towel is wrapped around his waist, and in his hand he is holding another towel. I feel my body react to the gorgeous sight in front of me and I hold my breath while drinking in his image. His cheeks colour red under my appreciative stare and he says softly:

"Hi..."

That gets me back to my senses and I walk towards him, taking the extra towel from his hand.

"Hi..."

Very carefully I start drying him off, his hair, his shoulders, his arms, his chest, and finally I reach up to softly dry his face. He stands there in front of me letting me take care of him, and when he is dry I throw the towel through the open bathroom door, and pull him in my arms. We both know we have to talk about what happened earlier, so I decide to start:

"What was that today babe?"

His arms are locked around my waist and his head rests on my shoulder. He doesn't answer straight away, so I just hold him close and stroke his naked back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under my fingertips. Finally he speaks:

"I don't know..."

I smile and press a kiss against his temple:

"I think you do honey... just talk to me..."

He shrugs his shoulders and sighs deeply:

"What do you want me to say..."

"I want you to tell me what happened, what went through your mind... you know... stuff like that..."

"You want to know what went through my mind?"

He pulls back and walks away from me while he quickly moves his right hand through his damp hair. He turns around to face me and puts his hands on his hips:

"I was pissed off Will..."

I nod and chew my bottom lip, leaving room for him to continue. And so he does:

"He is my worst nightmare... I hate him... he tried to take something from me... he tried to take you from me and I hate him for that, Will..."

I look at him while I see the anger taking a hold of his eyes again. They change from chocolate brown to almost black, and his muscles tense up the way they did when he realised Marc was only a few feet away from him. I am not sure whether I wanted him to get into that state again, but I understand he has to feel it again in order to let it go. His lips, usually soft and curled into a smile, are pursed together again, and for a moment I want to walk over to him and stroke his lips with my thumb until they are relaxed again. But instead I stay where I am and let him talk:

"He is lucky you were there because I just wanted to punch him, and I know I would not have been able to stop... I know this must sound horrible, and you might think I am a horrible person... but he kissed you... and you are mine... mine to kiss..."

Suddenly his eyes, which were almost black and staring at me without really seeing me, change slowly into a lighter colour. His eyes seem to caress me while he is standing several metres away from me.

"Sonny..."

I whisper his name, unsure of what is going through his mind right now. He shakes his head and says:

"I love you so much... and I am so afraid someone might take you away from me...I know... I know usually you are the one to be afraid not to be good enough... but ever since... I am so scared you find someone else..."

His eyes are now swimming in tears and in a few steps I am in front of him, pulling him close to me while I look straight into his eyes:

"Don't Sonny... stop... I love you...only you... I can honestly say I have never loved anyone else... never baby... and that is never going to change..."

"You promise?"

I have never heard his voice this vulnerable and my heart seems to burst from everything I feel for him right now.

"I promise sweety... I promise..."

He hides his face against my neck and cries softly against my skin. His arms clutch me close and I feel his heart beat fast against my chest. He calms down slowly and smiles apologetically:

"I'm sorry I got aggressive out there... usually I can contain myself, but he just...you know..."

I nod and smile:

"I know... you hate him..."

He leans in to give a quick peck on my lips and then he walks towards the closet where he grabs some boxers. I don't even hide the fact that I am staring at my boyfriend while he takes the towel from his waist and puts on his boxers. And of course he has to tease me:

"Like what you see mister?"

"Son?"

"Yeah..."

"Just for the record... you being intimidating to others to fight for us is a major turn on..."

He smiles and shakes his head:

"I thought you hated everything that has to do with aggression, intimidation, or fights... you are such a kind person... I thought you would hate me after seeing me like that..."

I lift one of my shoulders and sigh:

"I guess you are a bad influence on me then..."

"I guess I am..."

By now he is wearing his pyjamas, and I have to say I like it. Usually we sleep in our boxers, and don't wear pyjamas because we don't change until we go to bed. But because of Sonny's early shower, pyjamas seem like a good idea and I grab mine and head to the bathroom:

"I'm going to take a shower as well... can you warm up our Chinese? I think it is cold by now..."

Fifteen minutes later we meet on Sonny's bed. All the food is reheated and presented on a tray. I sit down next to him, leaning against the head board.

"You want to watch TV?"

I shake my head and lift my right arm so I can curve it around his shoulders:

"No... I want to have a nice dinner with my boyfriend, and I just want to talk to you and stare at you... if that's OK..."

He leans into my chest and grabs a carton box full with rice:

"That is more than OK... that is just perfect..."

He holds up a fork for me and then takes his, holding the rice in front of us. We eat quietly for a while and then he says softly:

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"About never having loved anyone else?"

"Yeah... I mean I love my family and my friends... but you... loving you is completely different..."

His eyes ask me to elaborate on that and while I chew on my rice I try to find the words:

"Loving you is all consuming I guess... loving you means I give all of myself to you... you can make me or break me... sometimes it is scary, but t is also just amazing..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah..."

He kisses me softly, despite the fact we still have rice in our mouths.

"I learned something about you today though..."

His eyebrows shoot up, silently asking me what I learned exactly.

"I learned that you are a real Kiriakis... and I learned that I find that very very sexy..."

He shakes his head, slightly blushing from what I said.

"No Will... I don't want to be like that... and usually I am not..."

"I know... and I think I only find it sexy because of the reason why you got all worked up..."

"I was more that worked up Will..."

"I know...Son?"

"Yeah..."

"Forget it... I love you."

"I love you too..."

"And I am really enjoying pyjama night..."

"Me too..."

His eyes scan me from head to toe and then he whispers huskily:

"But to be honest... I would really appreciate it if you could take that pyjama off..."

I playfully look at him, using my big blue eyes to show my innocence:

"Why...?"

He leans forward and takes the tray with our food and puts it on the floor. He grabs my fork from my hand and puts it on the tray, and then he turns to me with a beautiful wide smile.

"Because you don't need that pyjama..."

"I don't?"

His hands are skilfully shedding the clothes I am wearing and soon enough I am naked and on my back, covered completely by my naked boyfriend. He holds my head between his hands, and my hands rest comfortably on his back. He just looks at me, while his thumbs slowly stroke my temples. I feel loves, cherished and utterly safe while he stares at me. And when he softly speaks shivers run down my spine.

"You're mine... mine to kiss... mine to love... mine to hold... mine to take care off... you're mine..."

I nod, unable to say anything back. He continues softly and the feeling of his breath on my face makes me feel butterflies in my stomach:

"And I am yours... yours to kiss... yours to love... yours to hold... yours to take care off... I'm yours..."

The weight of his body on mine feels like heaven. The feeling of his eyes tenderly staring at me makes my heart explode. And the words he whispers makes it hard to breath.

"Sonny..."

It s not more than a breath but he hears me anyway:

"Yes baby..."

"Love me..."

While his lips find mine I suddenly understand the meaning of the word home. When we walked to our car earlier today I was so happy to have found my home, but right in this moment I finally understand what it means. Slowly I surrender to his touch, and I let him take the lead while I listen to his promise:

"I will always love you..."


End file.
